callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dual Wield
Untitled Why is this not listed as an attachment under the Blacks Ops expanded table? Akimbo? This is identical to akimbo...literally. The two need not be seperate articles, only redirects. 05:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Different name, different game, different article. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 04:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Untitled I changed the Weapon compatible list, Akimbo it's an Mw2 attachment only. Wow, nobody's talked about Akimbo yet? OK, well I was gonna say a couple things. It's pronounced uh-KIM-bo, just for future reference. I don't think certain weapons should be able to use Akimbo. For instance, Desert Eagle Akimbo doesn't really make sense. Too much kick. Also, UMP45's are almost as big as certain assault rifles in real life. A person would not be able to hold one in each hand, because they weigh too much. However, MP5K's and Mini-Uzis are OK. I think they make sense, because they are small, lightweight, and have low recoil. The P90 could probably be done, if you were pretty skilled. 1887's? No. Just no. They are shotguns, from 1887. They have too much kick to be friggin' Terminator'd. The sawed-offs? Maybe, but kind of unlikely. Any non-Deagle pistol seems good to me though. Well, I hear the .44 Magnum has plenty of kick, so maybe not. In real life, you'd be lucky to dual-wield .22 caliber pistols effectively, let alone shotguns and Desert Eagles. Post your thoughts on Akimbo here. It takes 43 muscles to frown, and 17 to smile, but only 3 for proper trigger squeeze. - Uncle Jimbo13 05:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :You speak as if this game's realistic/authentic. Anyway, I sometimes run around with Akimbo Model 1887s with FMJ, just because I get tired off all the knifers every now and then, and it's so overpowered. I've heard it works well with the Rafficas. Moozipan Cheese 12:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I have to admit, the idea of akimbo weapons is great, but for a game portraying real life? Only pistols would be realistic for a normal soldier. Somebody dual wielding SMGs would have to be REALLY fucking strong. I think a patch should be made to get rid of all akimbo shotties and SMGs. It's just unrealistic. You know, in Halo it's ok. You're a Spartan; you have a suit that enhances your body's capacity by 200 times. But a normal human being... just no. SSDGFCTCT9 00:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC) My problem with akimbo: MW may not be realistic, but it has realistic elements to it (ie, weapons, killstreaks, setting, etc...). If one of the killstreaks was magical f*cking ponies that shoot laser beams from their large intestines, people would complain. Why? Because that sort of crap does not have the "modern" element that IW was trying to incorporate into the game. Sure, they made mistakes with weapon modeling and naming, but all of them (minus 87's) are at least modern weapons, and any other flaws in the weapons were done for balancing purposes. Akimbo, however fun it may be, does not possess the qualities that make MW2 a great game. Soldiers in Iraq don't dual-weild shotguns: They're not idiots! I'd have to agree though, lightweight smg's would be fine to akimbo. 23:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) My thought? Simple. akimbo -- don't. just... no. okay? no. --TNT LotLP 10:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Captain Coherent 04:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Anybody with 2 brain cells to rub together would've understood that. Do some more rubbing, son. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Recoil Can Akimbo increase or even decrease recoil? Are there differences between certain weapons? Does Akimbo really neutralize horizontal recoil? :Akimbo reduces recoil for the G18's, which is suspected being a bug. Especially since wielding one of such weapons is an extremely difficult task. Using two with long range precision accuracy is completely impossible, yet the game has gone for some time without patching the G18's. Despite their incredible need for radical balancing.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 07:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) COD4 Akimbo I'd like to see a screenshot or video of the Crew Expendable enemy using Desert Eagles akimbo. --Scottie theNerd 02:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) How many kills? This doesn't say how to get akimbo for the types of guns compatible. I know SMGs are akimbo-ated with 30 kills using Rapid-Fire, but what about Machine Pistols, Handguns, Ranger and Model 1887s?--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 05:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Merge Shouldn't this page and the Dual Wield page be merged?They're essentially the same thing just a different name. Two different articles seems useless IMO. Ant423 22:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) realistically... You think akimbo SMGs are unrealistic ? - 16:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Well if you can do that in RL, then I guess you can do it with a Mini-Uzi pretty realistically. Not sure about the movement speed with a P90 though... The Smuff 17:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) UMP45's have more recoil a piece than 2 Minimi's. Asides, you think they're going to let him wade into the battlefield like that? Yes, obviously that's unrealistic, but then again, call of duty is unrealistic. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops Can somebody add Black Ops? I don't have the time. General Geers 08:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :You mean Dual Wield? --Scottie theNerd 08:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Whatever, it's pretty much the same thing. General Geers 08:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::We already have a page for it... --Callofduty4 11:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) 1887 in Singleplayer where do you find the akimbo 1887's in the campaign?,i have found akimbo Rangers but never Akimbo Model 1887's.Elite 22:07, July 4, 2011 (UTC) MW3 Machine Pistols Apparently, using Akimbo with Machine Pistols slows the rate of fire of them (at least, according to the Akimbo page). Does anyone know the exact differences? Merge with Dual Wield Why are this article and Dual Wield two separate articles? They are effectively the same attachment with different names. Like, why do we need two completely separate pages, for two attachments that do the same thing, simply because their names differ between games? Can I get a reason as to why they are separate? Because if not, I'm sending this to AfD for a Merge with Dual Wield. Didikins (talk) 22:00, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :thinking about it, your kind of right; they should be merged. just like the silencer and suppressor are one page as well. 22:05, July 8, 2015 (UTC)